Ash vs The World
by Button-Nose-Baby97
Summary: Ash has been selected out of the few 100 people across the globe to enter a tournament that lets you qualify to be a pokemon master. These people are stronger than the champions. HE must defeat them to accomplish his dream of becoming a master and old friends will be tagging along to help Ash along the course pf his journey IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO PM ME :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights go to Game Freak and Nintendo.

Ash Ketchum was on a ferry boat on his way back to his humble home Pallet Town. He could see the sore of Vermillion city get close as the buildings started to become larger and more descriptive in detail. The sound of the water being pushed out of the way by the ferry was peaceful and set a sense of calmness. Ash and Pikachu were eager to return to Pallet town where his mom and Prof. Oak were probably trying to finish up on the surprise party that Ash usually gets when he returns from his journey. But this one would be better seeing as the new Unova champion is coming home.

"Pikachu after all that hard work, we finally became champion." Ash said as he petted Pikachu's head. The yellow rat cooed in responded to his trainer's words.

The ferry started to slow down gently as it neared a landing dock. The boat lowered the walk way so the passenger's could get off.

"All aboard the S.S. Anne can exit. We enjoyed having you sail with us. Please return next time so you can receive a returning guest package and-" the captain was saying his scripted goodbye speech but Ash walked off the boat before the captain could finish. The 14 year old trainer stretched and breathed in the crisp Kanto air.

"Pikachu it feels good to be home doesn't it?" Ash asked his Pokémon companion.

"Pipikachu"

Ash started to follow the path one would usually take returning to Pallet town. Go to Saffron City, go north till you hit Cerulean City then turn west to Pewter city and go to Viridian forest go south until you hit route 1 and then keep going to Pallet town. This usually takes a good hour on foot.

"Okay Pikachu ready to go home?" Ash asked.

…

The duo had been walking for about 45 minutes. They were in Cerulean City by now and it was almost 5 o'clock. Ash had time to spare to he thought he would stop by Cerulean gym and visit Misty for a while.

"Pikachu, wanna see Misty? I sure do I missed her a lot, we haven't seen her in over a year!" Ash exclaimed as he neared the water type gym.

"Pika-Chu (That's not the only reason why you wanna see her hmm mmhh)" Pikachu said.

Ash turned to look at his companion.

"Be quiet Pikachu."

Ash entered the gym through the sliding doors and walked through the lobby/ aquarium. The walls were glass fish tanks with various fish-type water pokemon like Goldeen and Seaking. Ash kept walking until he say one of Misty's sisters.

"Hey Daisy, is Misty around?" Ash asked his friend.

Daisy was inspecting the tanks when Ash spoke to her. She turned her head abruptly and began to speak.

"Do I know you by any chance? If you are here for a challenge Misty is outside by the Cerulean Cape but you are more than welcome to have my autograph!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Daisy, it's me, Ash Ketchum, Misty's best friend." Ash said as he had a dumfounded look on his face.

Daisy then remembered as she put her finger to her chin.

"Oh your Misty's boyfriend who she always talks about. You look so handsome now Ash you've matured and look at that Pikachu he is still cute as can be." Daisy said.

"Nice to see you too, wait I'm not Misty's boyfriend." Ash said as he blushed and Daisy walked over.

"You might as well be. Anyway I'll take you to the cape to go see Misty."

The two walked out the gym and started to go north of it.

"So Ash since I've last seen you where have you been?" Daisy asked as they were walking past the Cerulean cave and entering the nugget bridge.

"Well I've been to Hoenn and then after that I came back here and challenged the battle frontier and then Sinnoh and Unova which I won with the help of my pokemon of course." Ash added as he rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Wow, so you've come that far from the little naïve Ash I knew. I have to say Ash I am impressed." Daisy smirked as she fixed her blonde hair and put it behind her ear.

"Yeah going places does that to a guy." Ash said as the finally made it to the cape. Ash saw a red headed girl playing with all her water type pokemon.

"Misty, I have someone here to see you." Daisy yelled to her baby sister.

"Not now, tell them I'm off duty. I don't feel like battling" Misty said without looking back.

"Well then I guess you don't want your bike back." Ash said to Misty as he smirked.

"Ash, is that you. Ash!" Misty shrieked as she got up and hugged her best friend.

The two hugged so tight they squeezed Pikachu so hard he had to shock them. They both fell to the ground and the three started laughing.

"I'll leave you too love birds alone." Daisy said as she walked back.

Ash and Misty both stood up and looked at each other.

"Ash, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the mirage pokemon incident. Where have you been? Tell me all your adventures!" Misty said to Ash as they both took a seat near the lake in the cape.

"Well it starts like this….."

AU: Waddya think review please tell me how you like this. The story gets better there will be battles and more chapters focusing on Ash and Misty Buttons out (I: *-this face is my trademark ask permission to use it please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. All rights go to game freak

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were on their way to Pallet town after about half an hour of playing catch up with each other. Even though they won't admit it, they clearly have deep feelings for each other. The trio were nearing route one, a short route with great scenery which was augmented by the setting of the sun.

"Ash, how does it feel to be back home after a long while?" Misty asked Ash as they passed the route 1 sign.

Ash put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Well, it feels good to be back at a place where I am familiar. Unova was so bizarre. It felt so weird the pokemon were brand new and you would've never seen them if you haven't gone there." Ash finished while gazing at the trees and grass in his way.

"Ash, can I ask you something?" Misty asked.

Ash turned to his best friend with deep concern in his hazel brown eyes.

"Anything for you Misty…. I mean yea sure!" Ash said as he caught himself in a daze.

Misty thought in her mind as Ash's sentence echoes *anything for you Misty*. She had a deep blush on her face and her stomach fluttered.

"Well, I've been sort of wondering if you've had a girlfriend. Like if you've dated one of your travel companions." Misty asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

A nice breeze blew as Pikachu looked at Misty as thought *trust me misty, he loves you*. The trio was in the middle of route one by now.

"No, Misty I haven't had a girlfriend. I see all of my female travel companions as my sisters I have to protect with my life." Ash answered her question with a dazed expression.

"Oh, I see." Misty said as her eyes drifted down to look at the tan dirt road her sneakers stepped on.

"But, you Misty, I don't see you as my sister. I've been meaning to say this for a long time since I first met you. You thought I was naïve but I acted that way because I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I pretended…" Ash trailed off. The trio was nearing Ash's pallet town home.

"You pretended what?" Misty felt like she was getting somewhere.

"Not to like you. There Misty I really like you, and I always knew you liked me too." Ash finally said. It felt like a brick was just removed of his mind after years of pressure before the breaking point.

Another breeze passed through and brought a sweet scent of various sweets and other assortments of food. The trio stepped in front of Ash's house. Misty stopped Ash from opening the door and grabbed him and looked him right in the eye. Her face looked genuine and then an angry scowl came.

"You waited this long to tell me that you liked me. You know how much I like you Ash? I would stay up for hours trying to contact you while you were in those other regions. I called you after years and you never answered. You were probably busy trying to become a pokemon master to answer me Ash. You know how many-"Misty was cut off by a greeting of lips.

Ash had kissed Misty because he felt like it was just something he needed to do, that or it was raging hormones. Misty's lips were soft like rose petals and her kiss felt like he was being rubbed by the finest silk of a Spinarak. Then after what seemed like an eternity but was actually 7 seconds, they broke apart.

"I really care for you Misty, I'm sorry I did that to you, but you can have me now." Ash said with a smirk that made Misty's face turn red as a tomato berry. He then turned to the door and opened it.

Everyone Ash was close to was there at his mom's house sitting on the couch, watching TV, or eating the assortment of snacks baked.

"Hey Ash congratulations!" The whole gang yelled at Ash. It startled Misty and Pikachu.

There they were, Delia, , Gary, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Drew, Tracey, Dawn, Zoey, Annabel, Tyson, Harrison, and even Paul were there to congratulate their common friend whom they know and love, Ash Ketchum.

"Your match was great Ash-y boy. You have grown so much since the Kanto region when you were a rookie." Gary said as he walked up to Ash and hugged him.

"Thanks Gary, that means a lot to me coming from you." Ash said.

Prof. Oak, Delia, Dawn, May and Brock lined up to get their words in.

"Yes Ash you have become quite the pokemon trainer since you left little ole Pallet town. Stop by my Ranch your pokemon have missed you so." Prof. Oak said as he returned to his seat on the living room couch.

"My boy I have missed you so much. My little son has grown up so much. What am I saying; my little champion has grown so much. Battling does indeed run on the family. And did you change your you-know-whats every day?" asked her son.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me and yes I did change them every day." Ash whispered to his mom discreetly.

"Ash wow, I swear I leave you alone for five minutes and you become champion. As soon as I seen your pokemon team during that tournament I knew you were going to make it far in the Unova league." Dawn said as she hugged Ash.

"Thanks Dawn!" He broke apart from the hug and high fived her.

Brock then walked up to Ash with a smirk on his face.

"The only time I don't come on a journey with you and you go ahead and become a dang champion. Why do I have the feeling you never did because of me. Ash I am so proud of you. You are like my little brother and I feel like I raised you as my own over these years. Welcome home buddy and one more time congratulations." Brock said to his long time best friend.

May, the last in line since Brock skipped her walked up to her mentor.

"Ash of course you became champion, you taught me how to battle and be a trainer, great job out there!" May said.

Everyone got acquainted with Ash as he told them various stories about his travels across the globe and all the pokemon he caught and met. They laughed and cried and were on the edge of their seats from Ash's tales.

….

"Good night everybody get home safe! Thanks for your support guys I love you all!" Ash said as he waved good bye to all of his friends except for Brock and Misty.

They stayed behind to help clean up while got some well deserved sleep after setting up this little get together planned over a 2 month span.

"So I see you two have hooked up." Brock said as they sat in Ash's room. has upgraded her house so 2 more people could stay in his room knowing how Misty and Brock came over sometimes.

"Yea, how'd you know that Brock?" Misty asked as she started to undo her pony tail.

"I seen how you guys been together the whole night, I'm glad for you guys. Anyway Ash what do you plan on doing now?" Brock asked Ash.

Ash lay on his back on his bed with ultra ball sheets and comforter set.

"I'm going to relax here for a while, I usually come home and then leave the next day but I want to spend time with my and extra pokemon." Ash answered.

Pikachu was sound asleep on Ash's chest.

"Hey Ash I was order by the committee of leagues to give this to you. Cilan was supposed to give this to you but you left right after the league so he didn't have the chance to." Misty said as she handed Ash a package. It was blue with Ash's name in yellow thread. It was a rectangular box.

"Thanks Misty but, what is it?" Ash asked.

"I don't know they just told me to give it to you."

Ash began to open the box. Inside was a letter, a master ball, a pokemon egg and a badge. Brock took the egg and inspected it. He pulled out a stethoscope and a thermometer. Ash opened the letter as Misty sat down next to him to read it with him.

"Ashton Dillon Ketchum, you have been selected to enter the World Tournament. This tournament is invite only and only the best of the best can qualify. This tournament is colloquially known as the Poke Master tournament. If you win, you will become a pokemon master and have riches beyond belief. The tournament starts a year from now on August 8 2013. You can bring 2 companions with you and 2 only. Only those two may know about the tournament. Anyone else finds out and you are disqualified and will never be eligible again. If you wish to enter send a reply by tomorrow." Ash finished reading aloud to Brock and Misty.

Three's jaws were dropped in awe. They looked at each other and they knew from that moment on, things were about to get heavy.

Au: So Chapter is really long because it holds vital information. Why did Ash get an egg? Will he tell anyone else but Misty and Brock? What is in the egg? Review please. *Bonus* If you can guess what is in the egg you get to be an oc in the story. *Hint* it is a dragon type pokemon. Buttons out


End file.
